All I Want for Chistmas is You
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: A Blood on the Dance Floor story. Dahvie and Jayy are getting ready for Christmas, but end up getting closer.


Dahvie's POV

I pull on a pair of Osiris sneakers and let out a sigh. Christmas is just around the corner, and I still have a lot of shopping to do. For the most part, shopping for everyone is easy, they're fairly predictable. But shopping for Jayy is a whole other story. For some reason, I can never figure out what he wants I mean, what doesn't he already have? I thought about getting him another bong, but he already has four, another one would just collect dust. And he has enough clothes to last a lifetime, although that never stops him when we go shopping. I guess I could just ask him what he wants, but lately it's been kinda hard to talk to Jayy. Not in a bad way, we're still as tight as ever, but for some reason, I find myself wanting my best friend. The feelings I've been having for him confuse and scare me. I mean, I thought I was straight, but what I feel for Jayy has me second guessing. And I've always loved Jayy, but as a brother, not a lover. I look out my bedroom window and see the snow fall, am I really falling for Jayy? A loud crash pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Son of a bitch!" I hear someone yell. I open my bedroom door and walk to the living room. It looks like a holiday hurricane has blown through here. A Christmas tree is standing in the corner, garland and boxes of decorations are scattered around the room. Jayy's sitting on the ground, tangled in the lights, a broken bottle of what I assume to be whiskey not far from him. I kneel down beside him and help my best friend get free.

"How in the hell did you manage this?" I ask as I tug at the lights.

"I'm not sure," he replies looking around, "It just sorta happened."

I get him free and help him up. Jayy disappears into the kitchen and comes back with a broom, dustpan and trash can. He picks up the big pieces of glass and tosses them in the trash, then starts to sweep up the smaller pieces. I can't help but watch; even while he's cleaning he's gorgeous. His black skinny jeans hug his hips perfectly, and I see his shirt thrown on the back of a chair. He doesn't like wearing one, so it doesn't surprise me that he took it off when he got home. I take in his perfect form and lick my lips, there's just something about him I can't resist.

"Dahves, you ok?" Jayy asks, catching my attention. I notice he's done cleaning up the glass and was looking at me with a confused look on his face. Busted.

"I'm fine," I tell him, "Sorry, I've been spacing out all day."

"Whatever you say," Jayy tells me as he walks into the kitchen to put the broom and stuff away. He comes back and starts wrapping the lights around the tree. I look around at all the boxes and stuff.

"You sure have a lot of decorations," I tell him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Well, it _is_ Christmas," he tells me, "It's about damn time we make the place more festive."

"I know, but isn't this a little over the top?"

Jayy shrugs, "Maybe. But then again, aren't we a little 'over the top'?"

I can't help but smile, he has a point. How many bands put this much time into their appearance and are so explicit in their music. I walk over to the tree and start to help Jayy with the lights.

"You wanna help?" he asks curiously.

"Well, I was gonna go Christmas shopping, but with the snow coming down the way it is, I'd be lucky if I made it to the mall in one piece. And I can't have you getting tangled in the lights again."

Jayy smiles as we finish wrapping the lights around the tree, then start to look through the boxes to decide what what to put up next.

Jayy's POV

"Maybe we should hang the garland next," Dahvie tells me, "We don't want anything getting in the way."

"Yeah," I say. Honestly, getting tangled in those lights was just an excuse to have Dahvie so close to me. We've been friends for a while, but now I realize he's more than just a friend to me. I love him, more than anything. And I know that he'll probably never feel the same way, but I always find myself trying to get closer to him. I'm happy he decided to help with the decorating; I probably wouldn't get it done by myself with the pace I was going at.

"Well, are we hanging the garland or what?" Dahvie asks me and I realize I hadn't given him a straight answer yet. I feel my face turn red and I answer him.

"Yeah, we should get it done," I tell him.

"I'll go get a step ladder."

Dahvie walks out of the living room and I face palm. Smooth one Jayy, pay more attention next time. After a minute Dahvie comes back and sets down the step ladder.

"Alright, I think you should climb up. I'll hold the ladder steady and hand you everything you need."

"What?" I half yell. I don't handle heights very well; Dahvie of all people should realize that, "I don't think I should."

"Jayy, you're gonna have to, even with the ladder I'm not tall enough to hang anything where we want it."

I look up at the wall, he has a point. God damn it.

"We can just put the garland in the garage," Dahvie tells me, "We don't have to hang it up."

"Yeah," I tell him, "That'd be great."

Dahvie smiles and gathers the garland, "I'll be back in a minute."

He walks out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I'm such a coward, afraid of a little step ladder. It's no wonder I can't tell my best friend I love him. Then again, I'd probably end up getting hurt if I told Dahvie how I feel. He's about as straight as they come. I hear the door creak open and Dahvie walks in, shaking from the cold.

"Damn, it's cold," he says frustrated, "Well, what do you wanna do next?"

"I don't know," I say looking around at the boxes. I probably should have planned this better. Dahvie walks to a box and pulls out some mistletoe.

"How bout this?" he asks with a smile. Fuck, I forgot about the mistletoe.

"Come on," Dahvie says, walking over to the arch above the kitchen, "We'll hang it here. It's low enough to where I can reach it."

"Ok," I tell him and I bring the step ladder over. I hold it steady as Dahvie climbs up. As he's nailing it to the wall, he asks me, "Jayy what do you want for Christmas."

"You," I say without thinking.

"What?" he says and I realize what I just said. My face immediately turns red; I can't believe I said that."

"I'm sorry," I choke out, "I wasn't thinking. If you want, you can pretend I didn't say that."

Dahvie stays silent for what feels like eternity. Fuck, I've made our friendship awkward. He climbs down from the step ladder and walks over to me.

"I'm not gonna pretend anything," he tells me sternly his green eyes gazing into mine, "I want to know how you feel about me."

I swallow hard, his body is so close to mine, I can feel heat radiating off of him. The urge to get closer to Dahvie is overwhelming. I start backing towards the wall and avert my eyes from his.

"I don't think I should," I tell him, "It'd just make our friendship weird."

"What makes you say that?" he asks me curiously. Dahvie moves in time with my steps, one step closer for every step I take backwards. My back collides with the wall and Dahvie places his hands on either side of me, locking me in his view. His emerald eyes lock with mine, trapping me in their gaze. I can't escape anymore, it's time I told Dahvie how I feel.

"Dahvie," I begin, my voice faltering. A sudden movement on his part causes our skin to brush together and I fight to urge to let a hiss of pleasure out. I want this, I want _him._

"What is it, Jayy?" he says, urging me on.

"I," I begin, mustering up the courage to say what I so desperately want to; "I love you."

Tears start to run from my eyes. I know in my heart he loves me too, but not in the same way. Dahvie loves me more like a brother, and I probably just destroyed our friendship. Way to go Jayy. I feel Dahvie wipe my tears away.

"Jayy," he chuckles, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I know you don't feel the same way."

An almost painful silence fills the room. I knew this was gonna happen. After what feels like eternity, I feel Dahvie's lips capture mine. It takes a minute for me to register what's going on, but I return the kiss and after a few seconds he pulls away.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way," Dahvie says softly, pressing his body on mine. At a loss for words, I let my hands run down his chest. He lets out a small squeak as my fingers pass over his nipples and I smile.

"Dahvie," I ask, "Do you want me?"

I feel Dahvie's hands lightly grip my waist and he moves his face close to mine.

"More than anything," he whispers, grinding his hips roughly into mine, making me jump. Fuck, that feels good. My hand runs along Dahvie's jawline and I tilt his chin up to gaze into his emerald eyes.

"Then you can have me."

Dahvie's lips violently claim mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I grant him access, opening my mouth as he forces his tongue to the back of my mouth and running it over the length of my tongue. I slide my hands under the hem of his shirt and Dahvie pulls away from me long enough to get it over his head. I slip out from between Dahvie and the wall and he looks at me curiously.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"Of course not," I tell him as I walk to the couch, "But this may be easier here."

I move the boxes off the couch and onto the floor; I'll put them away later. I sit on the edge of the couch and Dahvie comes over to me. He kisses me again with more passion then before and pushes me back lightly. His hands travel down my chest and stomach, I can feel them shaking against me.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, "Are we taking this too far?"

I don't want to pressure him; I'm more than willing to wait if it's what Dahvie wants.

"No, I'm fine," he tells me, "Just a little nervous."

"What's to be nervous about, we've known each other for a long time. And it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

I can tell by the look on his face that he knows I have a point. We've walked in on each other fucking a countless number of times.

"Yeah," he says, "But, you're different. I've never done this with a guy before, and I don't wanna do something wrong or hurt you."

I smile and pull him closer, "Just relax baby, you'll know what to do. And I'll tell you if you're getting too rough."

But then again, I like it rough.

Dahvie smiles and kisses me again, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. I grant him access and sit up a bit. My lips leave his and I start to kiss down his neck. Dahvie lets out a moan of pleasure as my lips brush against his collarbone. I keep moving down his chest and take one of his nipples into my mouth. Dahvie gasps and moans as I suck on the hard nub, flicking it gently with my tongue. Moving lower, I coat Dahvie's stomach with kisses as I pull his pants off. He's not wearing underwear, which doesn't surprise me, Dahvie never does. I run my tongue up the length of his shaft and Dahvie lets out a sharp moan. Taking the tip of his dick into my mouth, I slowly start to suck and take more in and after a few minutes, I'm deep throating Dahvie and he can't stop gasping and moaning. I feel his fingers thread through my hair, pulling lightly and with a cry of my name, he comes in my mouth. I swallow everything and let his dick fall out of my mouth. Dahvie pulls me up and kisses me again.

He pushes me back against the couch, and starts work his way down my body. I feel Dahvie's mouth go down my neck, over my collarbone and down the center of my chest. As he moves lower and lower on my body, I feel his hands unbutton my jeans and pull them off. Dahvie's hand slides under the hem of my boxers and he lightly grips my shaft. He coats me hips with kisses as he slowly starts to move his hand up and down my length. With a loud moan I arch my back and thrust into his hand, hoping he'll pick up the pace. Dahvie responds by letting go of my dick, and pulling my boxers off. I feel his mouth take the tip of my shaft in. I fight the urge to thrust upwards and bury myself in his throat. After all, I'm positive that Dahvie's never sucked dick before and I don't wanna gag him. Slowly, Dahvie takes more of my length into his mouth. He gags a bit at first, but gets the hang of suppressing that reflex. Dahvie starts to suck hard and I thread my fingers in his rainbow hair, pulling lightly. After a few minutes of pleasure, I decide to torture myself a bit.

"Dahvie," I gasp out, "Stop."

He lets my dick fall out of his mouth and looks at me nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"Of course not baby," I tell him, "I just want this to last longer."

He smiles and looks at me with uncertainty, probably unsure of what to do next. Deciding to help him out, I take his hand and start to suck on three of his fingers. The look in his eyes shows me that he understands what to do next and I let go of his hand after evenly coating his fingers in spit. Dahvie presses them against my entrance and pushes the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. I barely notice the intrusion and noticing I'm fine Dahvie pushes a second finger in. Hissing at the burn, I move my hips upwards, urging Dahvie to move. He starts to slide his fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching my walls. I let out moans and cries of pleasure as the pain fades and after a few minutes Dahvie pushes a third finger in. I wince at the intrusion, but a wave of euphoria seizes my body as his fingers crook up to brush my prostate.

"Fuck," I gasp out. Dahvie pulls his fingers out of me and positions himself at my entrance. But he hesitates to push in.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks, "Things won't be the same for us."

I give him a light kiss, "Never been more sure about anything in my life."

Dahvie catches my lips with his and slowly pushes into me. I let out a pained moan and he freezes.

"Does this hurt?" Dahvie asks worriedly.

"A little," I pant out.

"Should I stop?"

"No," I say almost yelling in response.

Still looking uncertain about it, Dahvie presses the rest of length into me. The tip of his dick nails my prostate and I let out a cry of pleasure. He stops moving again to let me adjust to his length and after a few minutes I move my hips, signaling to Dahvie that it's ok to keep going. He starts to work out a slow rhythm, and I arch my back and moan in pleasure. Dahvie's even better than I ever imagined him being, and I figured he'd be pretty damn good but things are a little too gentle for my liking.

"Harder," I demand and Dahvie starts thrusting into me harder, aiming for my prostate every few strokes. Waves of pleasure take my body and my moans and cries for more get very noticeably louder. I start to bring myself down on Dahvie's dick in timing with his thrusts; burying him deeper in me. But I still want more.

"Faster," I manage to choke out, "Take me like you mean it."

A hard strike to my prostate causes me to squirm underneath me. Dahvie starts to get rougher, moving faster and harder. Striking my prostate every thrust, I feel like I'm on the edge of ecstasy. My vision starts to blur and my hips begin to jerk; I'm close to the edge. One more well-placed thrust to my prostate and with a shout of Dahvie's name I come on his chest. After a few more strokes Dahvie releases inside me.

He pulls out of me and lies next to me on the couch. I throw an arm around his waist and Dahvie pulls me close.

"I know what I'm giving you for Christmas," he tells me and I look up at him.

"And what would that be?" I ask. Dahvie pulls my arm from around him and places my hand on his chest.

"I'm giving you my heart," he explains, "I know you'll take good care of it."

I catch his lips with mine in a light kiss, "And you can have mine in return."

I replace my arm on his waist and rest my head on his chest. His heart beat calms me and soon enough, I'm asleep. This is the best Christmas ever.


End file.
